Breakeven
by xxKnockoutDivaxx
Summary: Miz and Alex have been going out for over a year but when Miz's past comes out and causes problems how will the couple handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I used to have everything. My life was perfect I had everything I have ever wanted. The perfect boyfriend, an amazing job and the most amazing best friends anyone could ever ask for, but once I turned my back on it all my whole life started fall apart and eventually all diapered for awhile, and all I can thank for that, is Shannon.

_One year ago_

"Michael!" I yelled from downstairs "common we're going to be late!" tonight was going to be huge, everyone was going to be there and I didn't want to miss it. Mike came down stairs putting on his jacket "Common Alex it's not that great, I've been to thousands of these it's pretty boring actually." I looked at him in shock "How can you say that! Being inducted into the hall of fame is a big thing! Everyone is going to be there and the first diva ever is going to be..." Michael chuckled pulling me towards him and softly kissed me "calm down boy I was just kidding. I know tonight's a big deal and I also know this is your first time to one of these but you'll be fine trust me and you'll have fun because you will be with me" he said smiling heading into the bathroom to quick style his hair for the sixteenth time that night. I followed him in there sighing "I know but tonight's going to be bigger I mean Trish Stratus will be the first diva ever to be inducted into the hall of fame and even people from TNA will be there" Mike chuckled patting my cheek softly as he left the bathroom "good let them come, the more the better" he said putting on his cocky attitude that he was known for. He grabbed his keys "But we better get going we still have to pick up Nattie and AJ" I looked at him confused "I thought we were just picking up AJ why isn't Nattie going with Tyson?" I asked. Mike shrugged "I don't know I don't ask questions when it comes to the relationship of Tyson Kidd and Natalya I just do as I'm told now common" I smiled and laughed as I followed him into the car, thinking that tonight was going to be a long night of Tyson and Nattie fighting, if only they could keep it together.

When we got to AJ's both her and Nattie were sitting outside, Nattie had her phone out and was texting, she also looked very annoyed. Mike looked behind and laughed "Hey Nat why the long face?" AJ kicked the back of his seat "Don't get her started!" Nattie glared at her then at Mike and looked out the window. I looked at her "What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and glowered "TYSON KIDD IS WHATS WRONG HES ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID! HE THINKS HE CAN JUST WALK ALL OVER DAVID AND NOTHING IS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN AND IM NOT SUPPOSE TO GET ANGRY OVER THAT! WELL THAT'S JUST TO DAMN BAD!" "Nattie for once shut up! Nobody cares about how much of a prick Tyson is! You two have been fighting for the last three months! Get over him and move on!" AJ screamed back at her. Nattie glared out the window "He better not be there!" "Well saying that he's part of WWE he will be there sorry to say" Mike responded. Nattie then glared at him then back out the window again, I laughed and then looked at Mike, and he smiled at me sliding the hand he wasn't using for driving into mine. We had been dating for about a year now and the touch of his skin still made my heart skip.

When we got there Tyson was waiting outside for Nattie, she glared at him giving him some sign language and stormed inside. Tyson gave us a very tired look then followed Nattie in, followed closely by a very annoyed AJ. Mike laughed as he took my hand "Tonight is going to be very entertaining I can tell already" he said as we headed into the building. Once inside I could tell that everyone was already there, and it was very crowded, I gulped looking around at everyone starting to feel very nervous. Mike squeezed my hand and whispered my ear "You're going to be fine trust me" he said smiling; I looked back at him and smiled. "MIKE!" someone yelled I looked over to see Mickie James heading towards us, Mike smiled bigger "Hey you!" He said letting go of me to go hug her closely "How have you been? How's TNA treating you?" she smiled letting go of him "I've been good! TNA's been great! I have a lot more free time to focus on my music but I mean I do miss WWE but it just got so hectic you know?" Mike nodded "yea I know" Mickie smiled at him for a few seconds looking him up and down "So, how about you? How have you been? I haven't seen you since the wedding." "I'm great actually I finally moved out here and well" he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him "this is my boyfriend Alex" he said. Mickie's face was full of both shock and surprise "hey!" she said "it's nice to meet you!" I smiled and nodded "YO MICKIE!" John Cena called out before I could say anything, she looked over at him as he motioned her to join him and his wife, and she smiled and then turned to Mike again "Well it was nice seeing you again! You really need to learn how to keep in touch" she told him hugging him once more, she waved at me as she walked towards John. I looked at Mike and he smiled at me "Common we better get our seats before the show starts" I nodded "actually I was thinking about going to the bathroom quick before it started" He nodded and smiled "sure no problem I'll just save you a seat then" he smiled softly kissing me as he made his way to sit down. I smiled and made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was done I made my way back, but I heard Nattie talking to some girl who worked with Mickie over on TNA and used to be on WWE also. She was of course complaining about Tyson, the girl laughed "Wow anyways where Mike I haven't seen him since the wedding, how's he doing?" Nattie laughed back "Oh Mike is just fine he's here with his boyfriend" "Boyfriend?" the girl replied sounding very confused. "Yea boyfriend, he's seeing Alex Riley" "Wow that's a shocker not the whole him dating a guy but him moving on so fast how long have they been dating?" "For a little of a year" "wow that's weird he was such a wreck when Ashley left him at the altar." I stood there in shock, Alter? Mike almost got married to this girl named Ashley, and what was I his rebound! "Well he was for awhile but then Alex came around" Nattie replied. I stood there in shock and anger not really paying more attention to the conversation. _How could he do this to me! _I thought to myself, _He's supposed to love me and here he is just using me! _I growled again now angrier than ever. Instead of going to find Mike I decided to sit towards the back, I didn't feel talking to him, or even looking at him.

The whole show was great, Trish looked amazing and her speech was even more amazing. But, the whole time I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Mike had lied to me about our whole relationship and what it was really about. The whole time I sat there it just made me even angrier, and by the time it was over I was ready to rip someone's head off.

After the show I decided to go find Mike and confront him about his past, I found him talking to a couple people; Mickie was part of the crowd along with Layla, AJ, and Nattie. I growled and walked up to him, when he saw me he turned and smiled "hey you I was looking for you where did you disappear to?" "I wasn't feeling well so I hung out by the doors" "I'm sorry you feeling better now?" I nodded quietly; he smiled wrapping his arm around me then joined back into the conversation. I looked down at the ground for a minute then looked back up then at him then back at the ground and sighed "Who's Ashley?" I asked him, he looked at me confused "who?" I growled more annoyed "YOU HEARD ME WHO THE HELL IS ASHLEY!" I yelled louder getting the whole groups attention, they looked at me startled and confused. Mike looked around at everyone then whispered in my ear "can we please talk about this later?" he pleaded. "No we won't talk about this later we will talk about this now!" Mike looked at me in shock he had never seen this side of me, at least not off the camera. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me why you did keep it a secret all this time?" Mike looked at the people around him, I was gathering more people and I really didn't care "I…I don't know" he stammered, "really? Maybe it was because you were using me as a rebound huh?" He now looked at me in surprise "You think I was using you as a rebound? Alex Ashley left me three months before you even came into my life!" "Yea well apparently Nattie said you were still pretty broken up about it!" Mike then turned to Nattie whose face was full of shock, "YOU TOLD HIM!" Nattie shook her head "No...No I didn't I swear he must have heard me talking with Chelsea..." "Why didn't you just tell me!" He turned his head back towards me "Because I didn't think it was that important" "Well it is! What else did you do? Did you have a relationship with Mickie? Was that the reason Ashley left you because she found out you were screwing a whore behind her back!" "ALEX ENOUGH!" AJ screamed at me, as Mickie backed away and ran off. Mike looked after her as both Chelsea and Trish ran after her, he then turned to me and shook his head, "I can't believe you right now!" he growled, his face was a mixture of sadness and anger, he backed away and ran after her. I stared at him still feeling anger inside of me, I looked around at everyone else that was around me and stormed out the doors. I needed to get out of here, and I needed to get out fast. As soon as I was outside I realized that Mike had the keys to the car. I growled again and started to punch the wall of the building. "You know you're just going to end up hurting your fists more than the wall?" someone called out from behind me, I turned around to see Shannon Moore standing there watching me. "I stopped putting my fists in my pocket "Yea...I know I just kind of embarrassed myself in there" Shannon smirked and nodded "Yea I know I kind of saw that" I smiled a little then looked at the ground "yea..I would just like to get out of here but Mike has the keys to the car and I really don't feel like going home to night." Shannon nodded "that's understandable, you can crash at my place if you want" I looked at him hopeful "really? That would be great! Thanks!" he smiled and nodded "No problem my cars this way follow me" I smiled looking behind me and sighed then followed Shannon to his car.

The car ride to his place was quite, and once we got to his place, he offered me something to drink but I politely denied then fell asleep on the couch. The next morning I woke up on the couch with a blanket over me, there was a note sitting next to me "_Your welcome to stay as long as you want" _It read, I smiled a little at the offer and sighed getting up noticing that Shannon was still asleep, not wanting to wake him up I called a cab and went back home. As soon as I arrived home I closed the door quietly so I didn't wake up Mike, I soon found out that wasn't necessary, he was awake sitting on the couch, in the same clothes he had on last night, He hadn't even gone to bed yet. As soon as I entered the living room he looked up with me with his tired eyes and shook his head "Please, please tell me that Kelly lied to me and you went to get a hotel room and did NOT go to Shannon Moore's house and sleep with him." I shook my head "I slept on the couch I didn't sleep with Shannon" he shook his head standing up "BULL CRAP! I KNOW THAT GUY ALEX! HE SLEEPS WITH ANYTHING HE CAN GET HIS GRIMY HANDS ON! AND YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" "Mike I'm sorry…" He shook his head punching the wall leaving a huge dent "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" he said breathing heavy facing away from me, after awhile he turned around and faced me, "You're not the Alex I fell in love with! After last night I don't know who you are anymore! First you blame me of sleeping with Mickie and then you go off and sleep with Shannon and you were mad me!" "I didn't sleep with him!" "STOP LYING ALEX!" he screamed. "IM NOT LYING LIKE YOU DID TO ME!" he glared at me and shook his head "I NEVER LIED TO YOU! I DIDN'T TELL YOU I GOT LEFT AT THE ALTAR BECAUSE IT WASN'T SOMETHING I WANTED TO SHARE WITH ANYONE!" "So you used me as a rebound!" he was shaking now with anger, "If you were a rebound I wouldn't be here with you right now! Your ass would have been kicked to the curve a long time ago! I risked everything for you Alex! Vince didn't want to keep you around after NXT but I wanted you there! I wanted to be with you every chance I could so I begged him to keep you!" I stared at him stunned. "I didn't even want to do NXT again after Daniel but after I found out about you I decided to give it a chance! Yes my heart was hurting back then but YOU healed it! YOU DID ALEX! And now you just hurt it way more badly than Ashley ever did!" He turned around again still breathing hard. "Mike I…I don't know what to say" He turned around and glared at me, "I want you out of here Alex now! We are over! This is what you wanted to hurt me then congratulations you succeeded! Now get your things and go I want you out of here before I get back." He said as he stormed out the door. I stood there stunned I felt tears coming on. It was over...it was really over. I just had lost the one man that I had loved most in this whole world, and over some stupid mistake. I sighed as I went into the room that I and Mike had shared together not trying to think of all the memories that had happened in this room I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack.

After I was done packing I realized I had nowhere else to go, I could go to Alex, but Nattie was more than likely still there so that was where Mike would most likely be. And, I highly doubted he wanted a repeat of what had happened a couple of hours ago, sighing again I took out my phone and called a cab and headed back over to Shannon's. When I got there he was sitting down eating breakfast when he saw me with my suitcases he gave me a puzzled look. "Is it okay if I stay here until I can find my own place? Me and Mike just broke up" I explained. Shannon nodded smiling once again "Sure, no problem stay as long as you want" he said smirking, "I'll show you where the guest room is" he said getting up and showed me around. Once in the room I began to unpack and reality hit me again, I messed things up badly last night, If I had just gone home instead of go over to Shannon's I would still have Mike and wouldn't have just lost him. I sighed looking out my door, Shannon had left so I closed my rooms door and sat down on my bed and put my legs up to my face and cried. All I wanted was to have Mike back, but that was never going too happened now.

The first month at Shannon's went by pretty smooth; I just stuck around the house, avoiding work as much as possible. They called me a lot at first but I pretty much ignored them, until they finally stopped calling. I know Vince was probably mad since Mike was the one that begged him to keep me around but here I was not showing up like I was supposed to, and not really caring what happened. Mike never called me, not even once. Nattie did a couple of times, so did AJ, but I ignored both of them. I didn't want to think of anything that linked to Mike, and both of them reminded me painfully of that night, and of Mike. Shannon wasn't ever really home he came and went as he pleased but I tried to make it seem homely to him when he did come home. One night I was in my room getting ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock on my door, I turned around to see Shannon standing there, "Hey man why don't you come to my room in a little bit?" he asked I nodded "okay sure" I said as I grabbed a t-shirt and put it on, and followed him to his room. When I got there he turned around "So, you know you have been here for a little over a month right?" I nodded "yea I know I'm sorry if you want me out I can move out its no problem" He chuckled and shook his head "Now that's not what I want at all" I looked at him strangely" "Then what do you want?" he smirked and took my hand and pulled me close to him "You know I've had a crush on you for some time now" "I looked at him in shock "really?" he nodded smiling a little, I smiled back biting my lip as I went in to kiss him. His kisses where harder than Mike's but still had some sweetness in them. But, I couldn't believe I was giving in. Part of me was ready to let go of Mike and his memory, the other part wasn't so much ready yet, and that's the part that ached…the most.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up stiff and in pain, last night wasnt at all what i was used too, Shannon was more aggressive and fast. I sighed as I looked over at the side where Shannon had been the night before, and of course he was gone. I sighed again as I got up aching all over as I made my way over to the shower.

Once out I heard my phone ring, and without thinking I answered it "Hello?" I answered, "Alex?" The person on the other line asked, soundly very familar. I chewed on my bottom lip really wishing that I had checked to see who it was before I answered it, "Yea?" I said slowly, "Oh wow! I didn't think you would answer, anyways its Layla" I kicked the nearest thing i could softly "Fuck!" I thought to myself "I knew I should have checked Caller ID, "Um..anyways I wanted to know if we could talk just you and me and not anyone else" she said when I didnt say anything. I thought about it for a moment, Layla was on a different brand name so I never saw her that much, but she was still a friend of Mike's so there was a chance he would be there, or Nattie or AJ. "Just you and me?" I asked her, "Just you and me," she repeated. I sighed and nodded, if there was someone else there I could always leave "Sure why not" "Really?" She sounded suprised "Thats awesome! how about we go to PJs like around 7 on Tuesday?" I nodded knowing Shannon wouldnt be around "Sure that works" "Alright awesome! I'll see you then" I nodded sighing "yea see you then bye" I said hanging up the phone and walking into my room to put some clothes on.

Shannon didnt come home until late again that night, which ment I was pretty bored all day, I had been thinking about going back to work and dealing with the fact that I might just have to work with Mike, maybe I could switch over to Smackdown and not have to deal with him, even though I knew Vince's rule about Smackdown superstars having to go to all Raw events and the same for the Raw superstars, but I was okay with this, I decided to bring this up with Shannon when he got home, he had to be okay with this.

I heard the door slam and looked at my clock it was clearly 3 in the morning, shaking my head I got out of my bed where I had been sitting and thinking all night. "Hey" I said softly, he turned around and gave me a soft smile "hey.." He replied, I could tell he was clearly drunk, but I decided to give it a shot maybe it would better to do it now then never, "I um...was thinking about going back to work" I said looking at him softly biting my lip, he looked at me in confusion "Now why the fuck do you want to do that?" He asked, "I shrugged I dont know it's something to do..and more money"

He shook his head as he turned around to his room "No, they let you go thats a stupid idea," He said laughing. I sighed "No I stopped going to work.." He looked over at me and shot me a warning look "Don't make excuses for that stupid company! they clearly let you go! get over it!" I sighed, There was no way I could have been let go, I hadnt been answering my phone and Stephanie and Vince both hated leaving messages unless it was needed. "Well could i go.." "No!" He spat in his drunkeness "You dont need to work at all! You do as I say!" I sighed "And what the fuck is that?" I asked him, He looked at me before coming over to me closer "Right now I'm telling you to shut up about working! You don't need to!" "But what am I suppose to do while you go out and do whatever the hell you do!" He glared and shook his head before slapping me hard across the face hard knocking me down, "You do as I say whether you like it or not, or you could go live on the fucking street!" He glared down at me before heading back into his room.

I held the side of my face where I had been slapped, It hurt badly I had never been slapped in my whole life except if it was in a match, I didnt know what to do. I bit my lip before heading back into the my room and grabbed my phone and went to Layla's name and texted "Hey sorry to bother you so late but can we change it to saturday instead at 7?" I sent the message then put my hands on my head and tried not to cry. I had no idea what to do, was Shannon really that abusive? I had nobody to go to, nobody that would know or that I was sure of. I laid back into on the bed as my phone went off I looked at it, it was from Layla I smiled a little as I opened "It's okay sweetie and no problem that works for me! love Layla" I smiled reading the message before closing my eyes again, and wondering what was I going to do, and when.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the other one I ment to break chapter one up into two parts but kinda forgot to, chapter two will be longer..maybe depends on what i decide to do with it xD anyways hope you like it and review! please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING...BUT ID LOVE TO OWN MIZ..AND ALEX 3...along with half of the wwe roster **

**Italics are memories.**

I woke up to a door slamming, I slid out of bed to watch Shannon leave with some other guy. Glaring out the window I sighed and walked into the kitchen noticing a note I picked it up, it was from Shannon, I didnt read it all, all it said was "I'm sorry" I crumpled it up and through it away, he wasn't sorry, but he should be! And, I wasnt going to accept his stupid apology. I looked at the clock sighing when I noticed I had slept the whole day. Grumbling to myself I went into my room and turned on the Tv and flipped through the channels, I stopped when I noticed Smackdown was on, and Mike was on the Tv...he usually wasn't on Smackdown..he was on the RAW roster but I still watched him carefully. He didn't have the same look in his eyes, they were dark and cold looking, there was no sparkle in them, not like he used to have, they suprisingly reminded me of the first time we had ever met...

_"Alex, Alex Riley!" Vince yelled, I looked up from where I had been sitting "Yes sir?" I pointed at me and motioned me to follow him and I nodded standing up following me to his office. All of the other rookies were busy talking to there pro's getting ready for tonight. My Pro had dropped out at the last minute saying the whole concept of NXT was stupid and he didnt want anything to do with it. So, I had to wait for a new one. But, as I followed Vince back to his office I felt that there was a big possibilty I would be eliminated and sent home, since it took this long to find one. _

_Vince stopped at his office door and opened it, "Mike would you come out here please?" I stopped and looked becoming more curious to what was going on here. Then he stepped out, I felt my heart skip and start beating a hundred times. For the longest time I had a crush on this guy, but I knew he had to be straight He was Michael Mizanin for crying out loud he just couldn't go that way. "Alex this is your new pro Michael Mizanin also known as the Miz." Vince stated. Mike Smiled at me, "Hi it's nice to meet you." he said stinking out his hand for me to shake it. I smiled taking it and felt my heart skip again, "it's nice to meet you too." I finally said smiling wider than I ever had. Vince looked at both of us then nodded, "Ill leave you two to get to know eachother." he then walked off. Mike watched him then looked back at me, "So.." he said slowly "We should probably go where everyone else is and get ready for the show." I nodded "That's probably a good idea." He chuckled as he put his arm around me lightly as we walked back to where everyone else was. _

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR WATCHING!" Shannon snapped me back to reality. I looked back at the TV then, Mike was long gone, now it was Alberto being attacked by Rey and Christian. I looked Shannon "I was just flipping through the channels and kinda stopped on this one." Shannon shook his his head grabbing the remote from me and turning the TV off then grabbed me by the collar and pushed against the wall hard. "if I ever catch you watching that show ever again it will be the end of you do you understand me!" I bit my lip looking at him, "It's...its just a show I didnt do anything!" He glared at me before punching me in the face knocking me down on the ground. He looked down at me, "It's not just a fucking show and you know it! They let you go! They didn't do any kindness to you!" "They didn't let me go! I left on my own!" I screamed at him, causing him to kick me hard in the belly a couple of times. "YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed "I COULD HAVE LET YOU LIVE ON THE STREETS BUT NO I LET YOU LIVE HERE!" He kicked me in the stomach one more time before leaving the room.

I layed there cluching my stomach in pain, trying to gasp for air, nobody had told me he had anger problems, nor did I no why he had them. All I knew is that I needed to get out of here but I had nowhere to go nobody wanted me, I would be better off living here than on the street at least here I was safer...right? At that thought I felt someone grab me by the arms, "N...no let me go!" I screamed quietly. "Shut up Alex! It's me." a voice said quietly I turned around to see Shane helping me sit on the bed, I had never met the guy, But I had seen pictures and had heard a shit load about the guy.

"What..what are you doing here?" I asked moaning clutching my stomach. "I came here to talk to you, and to get you help you cant stay here Alex." He said quietly I shook my head "N..no I have nowhere else to go! I have to stay here!" Shane sighed putting his arm around me taking out a kleenex of his pocket and dabbed my face a little but stopped when he noticed I was flinching. "Here buddy." he handed me the kleenex I looked at it noticed it was covered with blood. I grimaced at it then looked at him, he still had that worried look on his face. "How..How did you get in here anyways?" I asked quietly. "Through the door, Shannon's not very good at locking them." He explained. "But...when?" "Last night." "You..saw last night too?" He nodded slowly "Yes buddy I did." I sighed and looked down then mumbled. "It was the first time he has ever done anything like that."

"And it won't be the last time either." "It's my fault I was doing stupid stuff." "No, you werent you had every right to ask that stuff and you had a right to watch smackdown, Shannon didn't have a right to get mad at you for it." I looked down then back at him. "You can't live like this your going to end up alot worse than you did today." I shrugged holding back the tears, "S..so? Nobody wants me around anyways so why should i be here still?" "If nobody wants you here then why am I here? and why did my dad send me here? and why is Mike fucking up in all of his matches ever since you left?" I looked up at him, "And why did Layla freak out when you texted her so late last night?" I shook his head "I don't know and Mike doesnt want me he kicked me out, he broke up with me." "I don't think he ment to do that bud." "He didn't even call me." I mumbled. "Yea he did." I looked up at him in confusion, he chuckled a little "He called you through AJ and Nattie's phone thinking you wouldn't answer him."

I looked down and sighed anger rising up again thinking about Ashley and him, "He's probably with her again." "Yea I don't think he is." I looked at him, "why? I was just a rebound for him." He laughed then sighed looking right at me, "Look..Ashley and Mike...there relationship was very confusing they always broke up and got back together all the time, she always left him knowing he would take her back, so when he finally proposed he thought that he finally had her and she would never leave him again, but she left him at that altar for Jeff and everything changed his heart was broken into a million pieces not knowing if he could ever live again."

I looked at him and listend to him quietly as he spoke, "But, when she finally figured out that Jeff didn't want her she came running back to Mike thinking that he would take her back with open arms but things had changed." I bit my lips and looked at him. "What had changed?" he looked into my eyes, and spoke softly, "he had you."

**MWHAHA IM MEAN XD YAY FOR CLIFF HANGER okay not really im done now xD**

**please review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I has decided to bring back this story for two reasons**

**1. My miz and alex muse have been driving me crazy**

**2. I finally don't have writers block for this story nor do I feel like rewriting it **

**A/N: I should haven mentioned this earilier but this story does of abuse in it...in case you didn't notice that from last chapter xD anyways heres the next chapter and i hope you enjoy xD**

**i also don't own any of the people in this story **

I looked at Shane confused,

"Wait. What? NO! He….he used me! He loves Ashley not me!" I said not so totally sure what was coming out of my mouth. Shane looked at me sighing and shaking his head,

"You don't understand he _didn't _use you, you were his angel he needed you and only you not Ashley not John not Randy not Jack not anyone you're the one that saved him!" I sighed shaking my head,  
"No. Don't lie to me."

"Alex listen to me I'm not lieing…."

"Get out." I interrupted he sighed looking at me wanting to say more but I just pointed at the door, he sighed looking at me then at the door,

"Fine…but I am coming back for you understand?" I shrugged,

"Whatever" I mumbled, he bit his lip as he headed for the door I panicked a little,

"Shane wait!" Shane turned around and looked at me

"What is it?"

"He might be out there…" Shane chuckled which caught me off guard,

"You're not the first person I've had to save from Shannon, I know my way around here." He smiled slightly taking a step out the door, "Goodbye Alex I'll be back for you." He said with a soft smile as he headed the door. I looked at him confused as he closed the door unsure about what he meant, and if should believe him or not. I shook my head walking into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, I looked like shit I had a cut on my lip that I hadn't noticed earlier and I could see I bruise coming on my face. I lifted up my shirt and saw yellowish marks all over my body I cringed at the sight, no wonder I was hurting so badly. Sighing I walked back to my bedroom and laid down in my bed,

"ALEX GET OUT NOW!" I heard Shannon yell, I looked at the door confused at why he was angry but chose to ignore him.

"I SAID NOW!" he yelled again, I cringed I hated being yelled at I slowly got out of my bed wincing in pain,

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" I looked at the door then at the window, for some odd reason escaping sounded so good right now but I knew I had nowhere to go, I couldn't really trust Shane I walked slowly towards to door and opened it. Shannon glared at me from the other side,

"What the fuck took you so long?"

"I….I'm sorry." I said slowly biting my lip softly.

"Well sorry isn't good enough he said grabbing a hold of me and throwing me against the wall holding my neck tightly, I gasped for air and tried to get away from his hold.

"Next time you will obey my orders do you understand!" I nodded slowly trembling with fear,

"GOOD! Now get in there! He said throwing me into his room I fell onto the floor I looked around then up at him as he stood above me he then grabbed me shoving me on the bed and started to shred my clothes.

"Shannon n…no please!" I pleaded with him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he said slapping me across the face. I whimpered.

"Mikey…" I said softly still whimpering,

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" he screamed slapping me once again.

I laid on the floor from where Shannon had thrown me after he was finished whimpering and crying, I couldn't do this…but I couldn't fight back. I never hit someone out of the ring, only jokingly so I couldn't fight back but I had nowhere to go…I slowly got up and walked to my bedroom and laid on my bed and cried trying not pay attention to all of the pain that was going through my body, I looked at my phone and grabbed it and looked through it, I hadn't missed a call and there was no text messages which wasn't really a surprise I didn't know what I was doing looking at it but I was, I clicked on my contacts and went down to _his_ number and stared at it maybe I was being hopeful but I clicked on his number and called him, I listened as the phone rang,

"_Hey you have reached Mr. Mike Mizanin the awesome one! Apparently your not that awesome which is why I didn't answer the phone…just kidding anyways I'm not here right now but you already know that but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible but if you don't want to that's cool too bye." _My heart sank and started to hurt at the same time, I missed his voice but I guess his voice mail would do I bit my lip as I heard the voice mail kick in,

"Hey Mike its me…Alex but you already know that." I choked, "Or not I don't know but I just missed you and well I wanted to talk to you but I guess you don't want to or maybe you do…I'm not sure maybe your sleeping or maybe out with the guys I just wanted to hear your voice again…and say I'm sorry even if that doesn't count…and that I still love you and I always will." I bit my lip feeling tears com on as I hung up the phone no later did I hang it up did it start to ring again, I looked at it confused but answered it anyways.

"He…hello?" I said shakily

"Alex? Sweetie are you okay?" I heard a familiar southern voice ask.

"Mickie?" I asked confused,

"Yes sweetie It's Mickie."

"Mickie I'm sorry about the stuff I said about you I didn't mean…"

"Shh its okay." She said soothingly, "I could be pissed off about it but we all know I have said my fair share of mean things in the past. I'm just worried about you." I looked at the phone confused, I could feel tears coming on.

"But..why? I was a dick to you." I heard her chuckle a little,

"I know but I've been a bitch to a lot of people, and I can be forgiving at times mostly to the people I love and the people they love." I smiled a little wincing glad she couldn't see me right now.

"I'm fine…" I said softly, I heard a sigh.

"Alex Riley do not lie to me you are not fine." I felt hot tears flow from my eyes,

"N..no I'm not I want to go home…" I cracked.

"Then come home sweetie we're all waiting for you."

"B…but how?" She sighed I heard her saying something to someone else on the other side but I couldn't make out what she was saying,

"Your going to have dinner with Layla tomorrow right?" I nodded slowly,

"Yea…"

"Mind if I come with?" I shook my head,

"No, no I don't."

"Okay then I'll come with then. And then we will work out a plan alright."

"alright" I said as I heard the door slam knowing that Shannon was home,

"Mickie I have to go I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay sweetie I'll see you then be safe okay?"

"Okay." I said softly looking at the door as I hung up hoping that he wouldn't come in here, hoping that this would be the end of it.


	5. update

Wooo an update finally! But no story update sorry just a quick update for all of my stories.

Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately I kinda lost my muse and had writers block but now I'm back! And decided what I'm going to do I'm either

Deleting the stories that I know I'm never going to finish because i have no idea where I want to go with them

Rewrite them from beginning because they made no sense what so ever or I just have another idea for them

Keep on going with them from where they are, which is only one story

Sorry for those of you that liked the stories that I was writing that I'm going to delete I just don't have the flow for them anymore,

And the ones I will update shall be updated soon hopefully.

K thx bye.


End file.
